Tal vez
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Tal vez, solo tal vez una nueva oportunidad acababa de nacer.


**Este es mi primer intento de un HinaSasu, no se como quedó pero al menos de mi parte estoy conforme.**

**Pues bien a leer y si no les gusto mi honesto díganme porque para que en otra ocasión corrija mi error. **

**TALVEZ**

Corrí despavorida mientras sentía como ese dolor en mi pecho me oprimía…otra vez de nuevo él volvía a ser para mi el interprete de mi desgracia

Las lágrimas saladas caían sin cesar y mi cara ya húmeda estaba sin vida y sin la sonrisa tímida que siempre suelo llevar

"Naruto" su nombre venía mi mente, sus ojos azules su sonrisa de niño, su voz quisquillosa y… volvía a oprimirme lo que es el dolor y los celos

Él acepto salir conmigo en mi reconocimiento de sentimientos mientras con palabras atolondradas le decía lo mucho que lo quiero y como siempre con esa sonrisa en su cara y ese caballerismo a su manera que tenía acaricio mi cabeza y acepto tal vez sabiendo que lo que decía no era lo que quería.

Siempre te encontré viéndola, queriendo acercarte a ella y siempre sonriendo más feliz que de costumbre con su simple presencia. Quise hacerme a la ciega no captar la realidad que me rodea, no caer en la realidad que no me amas a mi si no a ella

Ahora mi cara no se podría decir que estaba húmeda, era mejor el aplicar la palabra "mojada", de tanto llorar de tanto sufrir.

Esos cabellos rosados que siempre te acompaña a quien añoras y esperas, parece que al fin te dio el cupo que merecías en su vida, cosa muy buena para ti en cambio para mi… el dolor me invade y corrompe. Me hace sentir odio y desprecio por esa bella chica que conozco desde mi más tierna infancia, porque tú la mas y porque ella aprecio ha amarte y porque ambos tú y ella ocultaron la verdad para no hacerme daño a mi… a la tierna e idiota Hinata.

Y como si fuera parte del destino me encontré en una escena enternecedora de ambos ese beso tierno y delicado que le propinaste, el que jamás fue para mi donde ambos ojos se cerraban y parecía que el tiempo era eterno y sublime. Ella solo ella era para ti, para mi desgracia para mi solo puedes ser tu y nadie más que tú.

Y por eso ahora ando corriendo por las calles sin saber de que huyo, a lo mejor de la realidad. Pero es inútil y absurdo el correr porque esto jamás me quitara esa piedra que lleva mi pecho.

Lo peor de todo es que no te odio, no puedo hacerlo le puedo echar toda la culpa a ella y jamás pensar que el que peca eres tú quien me ha enamorado de una forma que ni yo misma hubiera imaginado.

Amor imposible volviste a ser o mejor dicho siempre lo fuiste aunque en un corto plazo cambie la realidad.

Recién me daba cuenta del porque los aldeanos cada día me preguntaban de que tal iba mi relación como Naruto, porque otros se reían…el porque mi primo insistía tanto en que lo dejara. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que todos lo sabían ecepto yo, todos también me vieron con cara de idiota.

Entre esos pasos sin mirar porque las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, un cuerpo impacto al mío y antes de que mi cuerpo diera en seco hacia el frío sementó una mano fuerte acudió en mi auxilio. Tuve la esperanza de que fuera él, pero la decepción me inundo cuando me tope con unos ojos negros como la noche, en ves de los azules cielos de Naruto y lloré aún más de lo que llore antes.

Hinata, ¿te enteraste? – escuche las secas palabras de quien me había salvado de la caída. Yo le vi contrariada por unos segundos sin poder corresponder a su pregunta ya que la voz de mi garganta parecía inexistente y solo asentí – debes de entenderle a él siempre le gusto…

No, no hables de él – rogué en medio de mi llanto – por favor no quiero escuchar nada de él y menos de…de – y el nombre quedo ahogado en mi garganta, el nombre de la chiquilla de cabeza rosada

De Sakura – termino mi oración con su seca voz

Y el destino que juega en una orquesta sinfónica sin razón de ser me llevo a los brazos de quien menos me lo esperaba del opuesto de Naruto, yo ahora me encontraba con Sasuke porque el destino así lo quiso.

— Vamos te invito un café – propuso

Aún contrariada con ese dolor insoportable en el pecho, con un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza quise ir con el, por el simple hecho de que con su voz sentí algo de paz, nmo la suficiente pero mis lágrimas lograron acallar.

En la cafetería de Konoha, pude estar en compañía de Sasuke aunque el no hablaba mucho, era más serio y recatado para todo y solo me veía cuando sabía que yo también lo hacia. Era diferente, muy diferente a Naruto su opuesto bien podría decir.

Pero extrañamente una calidez me envolvía con su presencia "¿sería por eso que a tantas les gustaba él?", pues bien aunque no fuera esa la razón, para mi esa suficiente para que al menos un poco empezara ver a mis contornos a alguien más que al rubio.

Una mini charla se podría decir que se conformo entre yo y Sasuke y aunque larga no podrá decir que fue significo algo más ya que él… no suele hablar y menos te invita un café cuando te sientes mal.

Me acabo de dar cuenta Naruto nunca fue para mi y talvez… solo tal vez al que tenfçgo enfrente suponga una oportunidad que no creía tener.

**Vale la pena al menos para que tenga un review?, pues espero que así sea **

**Así que me despido y los veo en mis otros fics.**


End file.
